Maddie Cerenzo
"Aww...Look at that...He's blushing." --Hermione teasing Ventus about blushing. Maddie Cerenzo is a Ravenclaw witch in Ventus' year.When Hogwarts was taken over,she decided not to go back and went on the run from Snatchers.She was then met up with Ventus in diagon Alley and fought beside him. After the Third Wizarding War, she would later return to Hogwarts for her seventh and final year of Hogwarts with Ventus. History Maddie started at Hogwarts around the same time Ventus did and was sorted into Ravenclaw along with Ventus.He began crushing on her during their third year.When she and Ventus participated in the Duelling Club Tournament, Ventus was named Champion while she was named Co-Champion.During their fifth year,Hogwarts went under attack.She particiated in the battle and fought alongside with Ventus and Keegan.After the battle,she was apparated home.When the news of Hogwarts rebuilt reached her,she decided not to go and went on the run from Snatchers and New Death Eaters.She then met up with Ventus in Diagon Alley and participated in the battle there.After they lost,she was taken to a hideout at Durmstrang Institute forest with Ventus, Vincent, and many others to lay low.When she found out about Carissa having a horcrux,she stayed up countless nights with Ventus to figure out a way to destroy it.On his birthday,Maddie made Ventus a black sweater with a purple hood and gave him a picture of them. She later retunred to Hogwarts and became under Carissa's army, fooling Ventus into thinking she was really against her. After Hogwarts When she graduated from Hogwarts, she became an Auror along with Ventus, Vincent, and Amelie. She then later let Carissa into the ministry where she captured Vincent and Amelie and pretended to capture Maddie. While interrigating them on where Ventus was, Vincent and Amelie escaped. During the Battle at Skull Manor, Maddie was revealed to be a full loyal New Death Eater and nearly killed Shelby and Dean, holding them hostage for Ventus to come and save them. It was then she realized Shelby and Dean where two of The Wonder Children but that Ventus wasn't. She also believed Lysander to be one but was quite unsure. When her memories where wiped by Ventus, Carissa restored them, informing her of what information she had. She and Carissa then lead an army into the Ministry where the Battle in the Ministry of Magic unfolded. Relationships Ventus Hollow Maddie and Ventus were once very good friends. During their Hogwarts years together, Ventus grew a cruxh for her until it was cut off instantly when he discovered her to be a New Death Eater from the start. While the two have had many run-ins with each other afterwards,such as the wedding and the Battle at Skull Manor, Ventus dueled her to kill. Vincent Black Maddie was never really fond of Vincent until they both became part of the Rebellion which Vincent lead into the War at Hogwarts. While a New Death Eater, she dueled him in the Battle of Tinworth and almost killed him. During the Wedding of Dwalish and Juie, she dueled him but was unable to defeat him. Vincent as yet to see her again since that moment. Shelby Wolfrick "With a scream of fury and deafening, bright, blinding green flash from the Elder Wand, Shelby fired a Killing Curse that traveled straight at Maddie. As the spell blasted through her chest and out the other end, leaving a big gapping hole in her chest, blood splat from her mouth and she fell of the throne mountain, falling like a child dropping her useless toy doll." '' --Shelby killing Maddie after Dean's death. While the two never really knew each other personally, they were both on the same Quiditch team with Ventus as the Team Captain and their Seeker. During the Wedding of Dwalish and Julie, Shelby and Maddie dueled with Ventus also dueling Maddie but just before Ventus' Killing Curse struck, she apparated away into the battle, barely escaping death. While Ventus dueled with Luna and Lysander, Shelby dueled Maddie herself and managed to hold her own, despite being slightly weaker than her. During the Battle of the Ministry of Magic, Maddie dueled Shelby, Luna, and Hermione all at the same time. After apparating to Carissa's throne in a seperate room, she dueled Shelby herself and almost hit her with the Killing Curse three times. After Carissa murdered Dean, Maddie met her end as Shelby grabbed the Elder Wand that Ventus dropped and struck her with a Killing Curse so powerful, it entered Maddie's chest and exited the other end, leaving a huge hole that could be looked straight through. Skills '(Pseudo)Master Duelling:' Maddie was quite a good duelist.She was named Co-Champion of the Duelling Club while Ventus was name Champion. She fought during the Burning Of Hogwarts event and came out uninjured.During the Battle of Diagon Alley,she fought against overpowered dark wizard,Gellert Grindelwald, with Ventus and came out of the battle,litterally without injury.She would also duel Carissa with Vincent and Amelie and hold her own against Grindelwald herself that following year and come out of the duel alive. While a New Death Eater, she learned a few things from Carissa and was able to hold her own against Shelby, Luna, and Hermione, all dueling her at once. '''Fire Spells:' Maddie's favorite element in spells was fire.In her duel with Grindelwald,she used mostly fire-based spells.During the attack at Hogwarts,she also used many fire spells. She later grew so adapt to this element, she was able to use a variant of the Shield Charm only made out of fire. It is possible she created this spell herself.